Game rules
The list below are the various Ikariam Game Rules that must be followed. The following ruleset is valid for all normal live Worlds (Servers). Freshly started communities might have some special rules, these will be listed in their respective Boards. If you are in doubt of any of the points below or have been banned, please contact your Game Operators, for example over IRC, on the Board or through your ticket system. Note that complaints and inquires regarding particular accounts will only be disclosed to their owners for privacy reasons. Terms and Conditions Above the Ikariam Rules stand Gameforge's Terms and Conditions, which must be accepted to register and log in to the game. They can be viewed here Abuse of the rules and their applications Any form, way and or any attempt to get personal profit unfairly out of any staff member`s decision is forbidden. This includes but its not limited to: * Non English messages sent to obtain vacation mode. * Reporting messages that do not break or point at any breaking of the rules. * Impersonating or claiming to be staff with or without intentions of personal profit. Account exchange Account exchanges within a single world must be done with the assistance of a Game Operator. No complaints will be processed in cases where the players do not change their e-mail addresses after inter world exchanges or free accounts giveaways. Note that the only complaints considered will be the ones that come from the owner of a given accounts permanent e-mail address. Once a given account changes its owner, 28 days must pass before it changes ownership again. After a new owner takes over a given account he should change the dynamic e-mail address within the first 12 hours after the account switched owners. Account sharing Each account is entitled to be played by a single player at a time, account sitting being the only exception. Account sitting Account sitting entitles a given player to have his account watched over. Account sitting is allowed only under the following regulations: * A Game Operator must be informed before the sitting takes place, for example by IRC or opening a ticket. * No troop movements are allowed while the account is being sat unless an attack that may raid or crash the account is incoming, in which case you may save your troop(s) by deploying or transporting to a city owned by the account being sat. You may not ninja an incoming attack in cases where you would need to move troops for it. * An account may only be sat for a maximum period of 12 continuous hours (GameOperators permission needs to be obtained in cases where a time extension is needed). * The sitting period will be considered over if the actual owner logs in. * No account may be sat during the first 3 weeks of a new World (Server). The sitter may, on the account being sat and while the sitting period lasts: * Spend resources on buildings or researches. * Save any troops that imminently endangered by an incoming attack, only with a deployment or transport mission to one of the accounts own cities. * Place an account into vacation mode. The sitter may not: * Transport resources, neither between cities of the account being sat, nor to any other city. * Spend resources on defensive structures or troops. * Sit an account if he sat another one within the previous 7 days. * Sit an account that was sat within the previous 7 days. * Remove an account from vacation mode. * Change or delete any account characteristics Bashing It is not allowed to attack any given city owned by a player over 6 times in a single 24 hours period. Bashing is only allowed when your alliance is at war with another alliance. The war must be announced on the official Ikariam Board, in the correct forum and must comply with the boards specific rules. Note: Attacking troops that are completely destroyed do not count towards the bashing rule. Clarification * As the rule text itself says (any given city), this rule applies to all cities, active or inactive. * An attack that results in either loot or a blockade, and the situation when you lose and a part of your attack force is left after the battle is over and returns to you, is counted as one attack towards the town. * If your units are completely destroyed when you attempt to create a blockade or to loot the town, it is not counted as one attack towards the town. * A blockade created on a town with no ships on defense is not considered as an attack, as it does not create a battle report, and the ships basically just arrive to blockade a town. There is no combat there. Note: As of February 12, 2009, US Game Operators have decided that sea battles will NOT count as part of the bashing rule. See here for more information. Please bear in mind this is only for the Ikariam.COM community, other communities will stay within the original Game Rules! Bug using Using a bug for anyone's profit intentionally or not reporting a bug intentionally is strictly forbidden. Content Anything that causes offense by being of an unacceptable quality that may hurt an individuals integrity is strictly forbidden. The standards in the game environment will be set by the game team to meet the users moral views. Content might be censored, punished in a temporary or permanent basis; no complaints will be processed about this and as always the final word will be with the game team. Language The game publisher reserves the right to exclude players from outside the publishing country or these ones who are not able to speak the respective native language. This includes but is not limited to: Game, Board and IRC official chat-rooms Special reminder regarding on: * Ingame personal messages, ingame alliance pages, ingame alliance applications and ingame circular messages. * Take into account that a member of the game support team might block you on a temporary or permanent basis. This includes both, accounts which might or might not have broken any of the points above. * At the same time take into consideration that your behaviour on any of our services might end up in a permanent or temporary ban from the whole community and its services. * The Terms and Conditions stand above the rules, please read them as well. Multi-Accounting Each player is allowed to control no more then a single account per World (Server). If two or more accounts are usually, occasionally, or permanently being played from the same network a Game Operator must be notified, without exception. In these cases the accounts will not be able to have fleet contact while on the same connection. Clarification You must post an ticket to a Game Operator if you use your account on the same network as another player, either at work, school or at home. The GO will require the names of other players that share the same IP address and will add a note about IP sharing in your accounts. Once Gameforge have been notified, you must not have Fleet contact with these players whilst on the same network. In other words, this means you must not trade goods with them. Failure to do this could get you Banned. Proxies Players logging on using their mobile phone must tell a Game Operator beforehand. Pushing It is not allowed for any account to obtain unfair profit out of a lower ranked account in a matter of resources. This includes but is not limited to: * Resources sent from a lower ranked account to a higher ranked one with nothing tangible in return. * "Loans" that are not returned within 48 hours. * Trades in which the higher ranked player does not return the resources within 48 hours. * Trades that mean an unfair profit to the higher ranked player by make use of range of ratios which are far off the world-specific ones. Bounties need to be acknowledged to the GameOperators before they happen. They can only be paid for after the conditions of the bounty have been fulfilled. Other notes: *Players answering to a higher ranked player extortion by paying resources have to be acknowledged by a Game Operator. * If you unexpectedly receive resources from a lower ranked player, you cannot keep them. Contact your GO immediately and send the resources back to a town owned by the player who pushed you. *After a pushing ban is over you MUST send the resources back to the player who pushed you. Real Life Threats Voicing the intention to find and do harm to another person (for example user, team member or Gameforge representative) within the game, forum as well as the official IRC-Channel is strictly forbidden. Non-native Language Most servers have one language which all messages are to be spoken in. Sending a message to another player in a language that is not designated for that server can result in a temporary ban. Town Name Use of inappropriate names for your town (such as, but not limited to, swear words and offensive names) will result in an account ban. Scripting Using a program as interface between the player and his game is prohibited. Any other form of automatically generated information generated for a group of players advantage with malicious intentions is forbidden as well. This includes but is not limited to: * Bots * Macros * Automated island databases. Note: Only exceptions to this are programs that are expressly approved by Gameforge. Using scripts that are not approved by Gameforge may get your account permanently banned. A full list of approved scripts can be found here. Spam Any action obstructing the player`s overview are forbidden. This applies amongst other things to: * Spam through ingame messages * Commercial for games and other contents respectively Account Phising Any attempt to get vital account info from another user (generally through the messaging system) is forbidden. This goes for both account e-mails and account passwords. PAYMENT FRAUD Attempting to get ambrosia or other paid items without actually paying yourself through approved or legal means can result in an account ban for payment fraud. This can also result in you getting banned permanently from all Gameforge games and servers. Category:Game Rules